In Your Eyes
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Em seus olhos eu vejo... .drabbles. HPLV
1. Bella's eyes

**O que é isso? Não sei.**

**Mesmo.**

**Uma série de drabbles, provavelmente. Eles são bonitinhos e curtos e talz e aí esse surgiu, e eu descobri que tenho outro e aí a Agy disse 'posta!' e eu estou postando.**

**Ahn.**

**Era isso.**

**AVISO: NADA aqui pretende seguir o canon. O POV desta fic é da Bella. O.o**

**E AQUI JAZ A LINHA DIVISORIA QUE O ÉFEÉFENÉTE DECIDIU QUE EU NÃO PRECISO!**

Eu olhava em seus olhos e via vermelho.

De sangue e vitória e coragem e maldições. De força e vida e poder. Da paixão que eu sabia que você sentia – não por mim – por _poder_.

Eu olhava em seus olhos e via negro.

Escondido, circundando, escuridão, a cor da sua alma e da sua consciência – a cor que não é cor, a alma que não é alma, o sentimento que não existe e eu via _você._

Eu olhava em seus olhos e via _nada_.

Porque você não sentia, não sabia sentir. E era por isso que eu conseguia suportar o seu não sentimento por mim, e seus não olhares e não admiração. Porque eu, ao menos, tinha sua condescendência e apreço, e isso já era tão, **tão** mais do que qualquer um dos outros jamais teve.

E então você olhou nos olhos dele e viu _verde_.

E eu vi sentimento ali. Posse e desejo e vontade e humor.

E você passou a _existir_, pensar e _sentir_.

Pelo verde.

E eu odeio vocês dois por isso.

* * *

**Ahn... Review? Aí eu posso postar o outro. XD**

* * *


	2. Tom's eyes

**Vocês SÃO OS LEITORES MAIS LINDOS DO ÉFEÉFE. Fato.**

**(mrgreen)**

**Ok, vamos brincar assim, então. Vocês deixam review que nem fizeram ontem, quem começar a ler deixa tbm, e eu posto um drabblezihno por dia.**

**E em homenagem à twin, que anda reclamando que eu não escrevo mais lemon, sou até capaz de escrever um mini. (megreen2)**

**AQUI HÁ UMA LINHA DIVISÓRIA IMAGINÁRIA!**

Um homem nem tão sábio assim me disse uma vez que eu nunca compreendi a coisa mais importante do mundo. Mais importante que poder, mais importante que imortalidade, mais importante que ter o poder de não sentir medo. Este mesmo homem morreu pelas minhas ordens, pelo ódio que sempre senti dele. Este homem dizia que eu deveria ser mais humano. Que eu deveria aprender, entender e aceitar o ato de _amar._

Como eu poderia compreender algo que eu jamais tive? Eu nunca soube amar, porque ninguém jamais me mostrou o que é o amor.

Eu não sinto arrependimento pelo que sou, o que me tornei. Eu alcancei meus objetivos, mesmo que tenha destruído um mundo para que eles fossem realizados. Eu não me importo. Não consigo me importar. Não vejo razão para falsamente sofrer por pessoas que não dariam a mínima se eu morresse ou vivesse. Eu aprendi desde muito cedo, desde _sempre_ que eu não teria ninguém para cuidar de mim e eu sempre soube tomar conta de mim mesmo.

E então vejo seus olhos, com tanta dor e medo e insegurança e _amor_ pelos outros. E desejo ver aquilo para _mim_, porque você pe parte de mim e deveria ser _meu._

E você não vai morrer, meu Harry.

Porque mesmo não entendendo o amor quero ter o seu para mim.

**R E V I E W ! E façam a autora sem noção feliz!! Weeeeeeeeeeee \o/**

* * *


	3. Harry's eyes

**Esta série de drabbles não tem pretensão de seguir o canon, MAS tem a pretensão de um plot.**

**O.o**

**Anyway, pov do Harry, continuem mandando reviews e eu surto e posto assim, de monte, de novo (cara, drabble VI-CIA).**

* * *

E os olhos dele continuam sendo vermelhos. E vermelho para mim agora é a cor da derrota e eu detesto perder.

Detesto os olhos dele.

Detesto como me olha e detesto como preserva minha vida e desejo a morte.

E olho nos olhos dele e já não vejo mais morte, mesmo que não reconheça o que estou vendo.

E olho meus amigos nas celas e vejo que estão _vivos_ e não entendo.

E o mundo brilha em vermelho e negro e eu não entendo.

E vejo o cinza dos olhos da assassina do meu padrinho, e vejo ódio e desprezo e _inveja_ brilhar em cinza e ainda assim não entendo.

O mundo brilha em vermelho nos olhos dele e os olhos dele são o que nos mantém – _me_ mantém – vivos.

E descubro que detesto vermelho e o odeio. Descubro o ódio em vermelho, e ódio e derrota tem gosto de negro.

E o vermelho perde a constância assim como eu perco as certezas.

E o mundo brilha apenas em vermelho e negro.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA a todas as pessoas lindas e charmosas e absolutamente FANTÁSTICAS que estão deixando review! Eu amo todas elas e vcs tbm.**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Ginny's eyes

**Antes que perguntem... Oh, sim, eu odeio a Ginny e pra mim ela é uma baita fraca, obrigada. XD**

**AMO VOCÊS E SUAS REVIEWS LINDAS!!**

**Velas aromáticas em formato de Voldie pra vcs, beijosmeliguem.**

* * *

Eu lembro de ver luz verde.

Luz verde que dava arrepios e me fazia temer por mim e Ron e Harry e _todos_ porque _nós estávamos perdendo._

E quando Harry aproximou-se _dele_ eu pensei que estávamos salvos, mas então veio a luz _vermelha_ da cor dos olhos _dele_ e Harry caiu. E nós caímos e estamos aqui _vivos_ sem saber até quando ou _porquê._

E então eu vejo os olhos vermelhos observando e querendo e provando e Harry _não entende_ e vejo que sou egoísta e percebo que não me importa que Harry não entenda desde que continuemos _vivos_.

Porque eu admito que sou fraca e não quero morrer.

Mesmo que a alma de Harry seja o preço para isso.

* * *

**Vamos fazer a autora feliz e**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Harry's eyes II

**Hoho. Parece que estamos chegando a algum lugar, néam?**

**(mrgreen)**

**Eu vou abrir um fã-clube para vcs, pq vcs ROX! Fato!**

**Harryzinhos de chocolate para todos os amores que deixaram reviews!**

* * *

Eu vejo nos olhos castanhos de Ginny que ela me acusa.

Eu _deveria_ ter acabado com a guerra. Eu _deveria_ ter salvado todos eles e _eu_. Eu deveria ter sobrevivido e voltado à escola, eu deveria ter _destruído _Horcruxes.

Eu não deveria _ser_ uma.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny me assombram porque eles têm decepção gravada em cada linha, traço, e cor que há nas suas íris.

Decepção e _medo_.

E então _ele _vem. Ele vem todos os dias. Ele nos observa, nos analisa, ele sorri, num rosto que não tem lábios, e eu não consigo olhar, mesmo que a minha cicatriz não doesse _tanto_ eu não conseguiria.

_Sinto_ Hermione tremer e esconder-se atrás de Ron. _Sinto_ Ginny se encolher mais para o fundo da cela e aperto os olhos com força.

Não quero ver.

_Sinto_ ele tocar meu rosto e sussurrar um feitiço.

E não vejo mais nada.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

**Para descobrirem o que aconteceu com o Harry. xD**


	6. Hermione's eyes

**Desculpem a demora!! Eu esqueci de escrever ontem O.O**

**Então, MUITO OBRIGADA aos revisadores simplesmente **_**estupendos**_** da éfeéfenéte.**

**A pedidos, chocolates recheados de licor de cereja no formato do Tom pra vcs.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

Vejo medo.

Só isso, mais nada: medo.

Medo em verde, azul, castanho e negro. Medo até mesmo em cinza, medo de perder, medo de não vencer, medo por não compreender, medo de admitir que sente _alívio_.

Medo por nossas vidas.

Medo pela de Harry.

Porque depois de destruirmos todas as Horcruxes, depois de lutarmos todas as batalhas, depois de perdermos e de eu ter me acostumado com o fato de que nós _íamos morrer_, nós vivemos. E eu não sei porquê. E sinto medo.

E vejo Ron sentir medo e vejo que _Ele_ vem e penso que chegou nossa hora e percebo que, no fim, talvez nós não iremos morrer. E que o preço de nossa vida será a alma do garoto – _homem_ – que eu vejo como meu irmão.

E eu não acho que minha vida valha isso tudo.

E percebo que desejo morrer.

E que meu medo é permanecer viva.

* * *

**Bom fim-de-semana!! \o**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Ron's eyes

**Uops! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava enlouquecida escrevendo A Soma de Todos os Medos ontem. Sorry .**

**Espero que gostem, muito obrigada pelas reviews, e se pá, eu já termino de postar hoje mesmo, pq só faltam mais dois drabbles para o fim.**

**XD**

**Como recompensa, I offer... Draco coberto de Confetti. XD **

* * *

Os olhos de meu irmão estão fechados.

Porque meu irmão – porque ele _é_ meu irmão, muito mais do que meus próprios irmãos - tem medo. E eu tenho medo, e consigo sentir o cheiro do medo de todos os outros.

E respiro fundo e não deixo que meus olhos se fechem, porque sinto que se eu fechar os meus, todos os outros também vão desistir e fechar os deles e então não veremos mais, seremos todos cegos, como _ele_ deseja que sejamos, para aceitarmos o que ele faz e as leis que ele impõe.

E então reflito que, assim como está claro nos olhos de Hermione que ela já não quer mais viver, está claro também nos meus que não quero mais lutar.

E de olhos abertos abraço a única pessoa que eu jamais amei e espero – de olhos abertos – que o destino decida nossos futuros.

Porque todo o resto se foi com os olhos fechados de Harry.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Tom's eyes II

**E estamos chegando ao fim, sras e srs. Mais esse e o último e acabamos.**

**XD**

**Harrys de pelúcia para quem acompanhou a pessoa ensandecida aqui até o fim.**

**Amo vcs!**

* * *

Vejo os olhos dele. _Fechados.­_

Não fecho os meus. Não posso. Quero acordá-lo, quero tê-lo e fazê-lo meu, porque uma parte de mim vive nele, e eu sinto que preciso protegê-lo. Irônico que minha vida dependa da dele agora, minha única Horcrux, que dorme, nos meus braços.

Preciso ver a alma dele em verde e o acordo com um feitiço. Vejo medo. Desespero. Impotência. Aceitação.

Vejo fraqueza, porque eu sei que ele pensa que falhou com todos.

E ambos sabemos que essa é a verdade.

Não acho que ele agora se importe consigo mesmo, ele se importa com o que acontecerá com os outros. Ele sabe que _ele_ é o preço da vida deles.

E, mais uma vez, ambos sabemos que ele vai pagar.

Os olhos dele refletem medo e alma, duas coisas que já não tenho, e me detenho por um momento inteiro apenas para observá-los. Verdes. Medo. Derrota.

Eu o quebrei. O que o mantém junto são fios, pequenas cordas e traços, exatamente como os traços escurecidos de medo que circundam o verde dos olhos dele.

E eu pretendo acabar com cada um daqueles traços, porque, percebo agora, ele é _meu._

Não uma pessoa – minha Horcrux. Não um inimigo – minha garantia.

Já não o encaro como uma pessoa porque a derrota nos olhos dele já não permite que ele seja uma.

Toco-o como tocaria a um objeto prezado. Quero possuí-lo, porque ele me pertence. E o ato que tantos consideram como uma união de almas para mim nada mais significa que o fim _dele_, e o meu começo. Já não tenho alma para unir à dele. Já sei que ele renunciou a sua pela aceitação muda das vidas de seus amigos pela minha dominância.

E vejo o momento exato da derrota completa dele quando ele fecha os olhos.

Porque Harry Potter já se recusa a ver o que está à sua volta e o que se tornou.

_Meu._

* * *

**E, sim, eu sei que eu tinha mencionado um lemon, mas, sério, não tem como escrever um nesse espaço. Drabbles são muito pequenos (torce o nariz).**

**Eu preciso de uma long deles... O que vcs acham?**

**XD**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Harry's eyes III

**MUITO OBRIGADA a todo mundo que acompanhou os drabbles. Vcs são uns amoires.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

_Não_ vejo.

Apenas _sinto_.

E _dói_.

Minha cicatriz dói. Meu corpo dói. Minha alma dói.

Mantenho os olhos fechados.

Não quero mais ver. Não preciso mais saber o que vai acontecer. Sinto que ele já fez tudo o que podia para me matar.

Ele me matou. Sem me ferir mortalmente, sem lutas, ou duelos.

Ele me _destruiu_. Não tenho mais vida, sinto-me como um objeto.

Eu apenas existo.

_E já não vejo mais._

* * *

**FIM! (mrgreen)**

**Por favor, peguem seus brindes e casacos na saída, agradecida.**

**XD**

**Mais uma vez obrigada e não esqueça de deixar**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
